He of few words
by mikisto26
Summary: "...a fugitive kiss, still sensing the bourbon that the married couple enjoyed earlier." Missing scene from 6x15 after Diane apologised. Talking about going on a hunting trip together can turn into so much more. Not too smutty. ;)


"Sure, let's go.", Diane readily responded with the most pleasant sincere voice, smiling contentedly and taking a sip from the bourbon she was sharing with Kurt, somewhat unable to take her gaze from him. His eyes appearing so appreciative.

"The richest men in the country?", she asked, placing the glass back in his hand, watching him take another sip from the glass that had traces of her lipstick on it.

"Yep.", he mumbled through his moustache, swallowing the dark spirit that burned his throat, a pleasant feeling of warmth rushing through his body.

"All republicans?", she grinned, a raucous tempting voice leaving her throat.

He looked her in the eyes and opened his mouth slightly, smiling with his eyes. He really didn't want to comment on this. Given that her grin seemed to be giving away she knew the answer. Kurt sighed lightly instead, letting her feel the warmth of his breath. He then put on an exaggerated grin, looking down at the high-proof liquid he held in his hands.

He couldn't avoid her gaze for long, looking to his left and deeply in her eyes that showed utmost satisfaction. He studied her face, asking himself if her smile would ever fade.

It didn't take her much, she could twist him around her little finger. Her eyes expressing an immeasurable amount of desire. He was enjoying it, even if it was just the look in her eyes. For now.

"I can handle that.", she added, holding his gaze.

"I have no reason to think otherwise.", Kurt replied quietly, his voice coming out hoarse.

Her hand that priorly rested on the backrest was now agitated, her look wandering through the room and the doors. It was a shame they were not alone.

Kurt did have a wandering eye too, watching her in amusement. Their eyes were already at a point that would make both of them crack. They would already have burst with pleasure. But their mind and body was still like previously positioned. They couldn't just vent their emotions although nature would usually take its course at this very moment. The unbelievably absorbing look she had in her eyes, his gentle fingers that were now playing at the edges of her skirt.

 _It did feel so good_ , as simple as it was. Exchanging fugitive smiles that did each other's hearts good.

Kurt looked at her, his smirk and her adorable smile just inches apart. Oh, he would love to hear her heartfelt laughter right now.

And it always worked just like that, two completely different personalities that would meld so perfectly. It didn't take much, Kurt being of few words was enough for her. She didn't need to hear a single word from him to realise that he's the most honest, affectionate, loving person in her life.

Diane slowly moved her fingertips from the extraordinary fabric of her furniture, right down his neck and along his warm skin, stopping at his smooth grey hair and letting her fingers run through it, tickling his skin underneath. It was such a plain, yet erotic thing that left him comfortably numb for a moment.

Kurt let his own hand trail a part that was breaking out in a certain direction and it came to him naturally. His fingers now moving from what felt like a safe place to her thigh, the only thing that was keeping him from making direct contact with her all so desired soft skin was her stockings. But he knew that during the night that separation would end up in a place they wouldn't care about for a while. So he stroked her, gently, not overdoing it because they were still in her office and people were passing all the time. Not that he wouldn't have loved to.

In the corner of her eye she could see that a few of the lights in the offices have dimmed. People were leaving. She didn't want to keep that safe distance anymore, they have kissed in her office before.

Kurt just kept looking at her, his look way too adorable to handle. And her fingers that were just grazing his hair lightly before were now locking his neck roughly, not losing the gentle touch to it though. And she gave his hair a determined tug that thrilled him in a way that was nondescript and that only Diane would understand.

Her other hand was wandering over his chest, letting her hand slip underneath his shirt and holding him there, her palm soft and savoury, caressing the sensitive skin under his chest hair.

Her husband would let her have her way with him, he couldn't complain. It was after all a wonderful feeling.

Inclining her head ever so lightly she could already feel his breath on her lips, he already had problems breathing steadily and this was just the beginning of their well-known game.

Torturous. It was pure torment what she was doing to him but in a way it was all the more arousing, knowing what will eventually happen but going so slowly, appreciating every single word, every touch, every breath. He had her full attentiveness and she had his.

It was a dazzling feeling for both of them when their lips met, making up for everything that had happened that day. They kissed tenderly with no rush, both seeking this simple contact that would still always prove of great significance to both of them.

Diane, generous as she was, deepened their kiss passionately, clutching harder at his neck, pulling him closer with the little strength she had left because she was already unsteady. And yet when no one thought it could get better than kissing, it did because kissing itself could actually get so much better.

She grazed his lips with her teeth, grinning against him and letting her tongue slip between his lips. He welcomed that gladly, joining her. She could definitely not fully control her actions and responses anymore, dragging at his shirt and pulling him closer, his hands now alternately holding her at her waist and her thigh, digging his fingertips tenderly into the fabric, just vigorously enough to know she could feel it under her clothes.

If only they could go further, faster. Kurt would love to put aside his tentative touch, he would rather let her have his full attention, not thinking about where he touches her and how many pieces of clothing they were wearing.

For now it was kissing, and _how_ they kissed. They have had enough time to get to know each other well the past few years and each time it was just as good.

"You know what?", she asked him seductively and let one of her fingers run over his moustache. "I like the idea of being by ourselves for three days."

"Me, too. So, are we gonna keep doing this here?"

"What, you're scared someone might see us?", she grinned.

"Well, it's your office, it would be more embarrassing for you than for me."

Diane reflected about that for a moment, considering their options. They could wait until the 28th floor was empty. But they were too far gone already to be waiting any longer.

They both figured it would be easier to go home, home where they wouldn't have to worry about their feelings running high, where they could allow a total outburst of emotions.

And that's exactly what happened as soon as they closed the door of her apartment. They somehow managed to behave themselves in the car, both aware of that the tension was still growing.

Diane suddenly felt free, her back against the wall and her jacket already sliding down her body. His hands now more freely running over her body, a fugitive kiss, still sensing the bourbon that the married couple enjoyed earlier.

They didn't mind leaving their clothes in the hallway, they had no reason to hold back anyway, they were now by themselves.

Diane unbuttoned his shirt quickly, now in a rush. Almost roughly she ripped it off, running her nails over his bare chest. He kissed her more passionately in response, taking her lead and retorted eagerly, pulling her free of her blouse and feeling her tremble under his touch when his cold hands met her warm skin. She was longing for his touch, at the same time welcoming his lips all over her chest, moaning quietly as his moustache tickled her in a delightful way.

"You know, we haven't gone shooting in a long time.", she said through a grin, sighing as his tongue was being attentive to the sweet spot on her neck.

"Excited?", he hummed, kissing her jaw.

Diane chuckled and held on to his back keenly. "Very.", she responded, a daring husky tone to her voice.

Kurt took care of her skirt and her stockings and lifted her up, pressing his body against hers while holding on to her firmly. They teased each other with brief touches and kisses and they finally decided it was time to lose it a little.

He carried her to the nearest table, her hands undoing his pants diligently, letting them drop to the floor. Clutching at him just a little too tightly, she pulled down his boxers too and bit down on her lip as she saw just how ready he was.

Kurt enjoyed the desire in her eyes, her hands teasing him skillfully. He leaned down and kissed her gently, in the meantime he slipped off her panties and grabbed her legs, spreading them and impassioning her with his touch.

In a second she felt him inside her, quickly finding a satisfactory rhythm for both of them. She loved the way he moved against her. He knew her so well and it was the most wonderful feeling, being taken care of like that. She dug her fingers into his upper arm, feeling a desperate need to hold on to something and steady herself because she was slowly losing control.

His _being of few words_ was anything but a bad thing, turns out he could say so many things without voicing them.

Diane moaned soundly as Kurt decided to go for a faster rhythm, moving inside her deeply.

It didn't take long before he pushed her over the edge, Kurt indulging in the sight of her losing control and crying herself hoarse against his shoulder.

Kurt's lust overwhelmed him just moments later, Diane encouragingly stroking his back and shoulders and holding him strongly as he came. He murmured his amusement into her neck and she kissed his shoulder sweetly.

Moments of breathlessness passed and they kept kissing each other lovingly, either one of them comprehending how much they cared for each other.

It always worked just like that, hot yet sincere.

No words needed. Not even a few.


End file.
